


Friendly Competition?

by squeakyafi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, BoyxBoy, Friends to Lovers, It's crap, Kinda, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, My First Smut, Pineapples, handjobs, idk what to tag, the ending sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeakyafi/pseuds/squeakyafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Luke and Ashton's "friendly competitions" turn into something a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Competition?

A/N: this is my first smut ever so, sorry it's crap.

Competition is normal between friends. It's normal to try and prove that you're "better" than the other and create small competitions.

Luke and Ashton do this all the time, the person who loses in Mario Kart has to do the others homework or run down the street in just their boxers.

Right now the pair are home alone at Luke's house, playing an intense game of FIFA in Luke's bedroom. Luke is dominating Ashton 6-0. 

"I don't wanna play this anymore!" Ashton whines, pausing the game and throwing his controller down on the bed, crossing his arms.

"Why? Because you're shit at FIFA?" Luke asks, setting his controller down and smirking. Ashton pouts. "I am not shit at FIFA! I just let you win!"

"Mhm alright, then how about next game we play you try to win, that is, if that's even possible." Luke says with a smug grin on his face.

"It's very possible thank you very much! New match right now, loser has to..." Ashton starts, a little unsure on how to finish the sentence. "Loser has to what?" Luke asks, a curious look on his face. Ashton looks a little hesitant before answering.

"Loser has to give the winner a blowjob." Ashton finishes. 

Luke is a bit taken aback by his response. He has never done anything like that before, nevermind with his best friend. "Deal." Luke smirks because hey, free blowjob. 

Ashton looks a little shocked Luke actually agreed to his request, but picks up his controller and smirks as Luke creates a new match.

"It's Manchester United against Liverpool on this rainy day here in England..." The commentator on the tv starts. "You are so going down." Luke's states, starting the game and immediately running up the field and scoring.

"Hey no fair I wasn't ready!" Ashton exclaims, dribbling the ball up the field and taking a shot, missing the net by a mile. Luke just shakes his head and passes to his player that is halfway down the field, which shoots and scores again, Luke leading 2-0.

Luke smirks as his player does a celebratory dance down the field. "Ready to give up Irwin?" Luke asks smugly.

"Not quite." Ashton says as his player goes up and scores. Luke looks dumbfounded because that happened so fast. 

The whistle for halftime blew as the players started walking off the field, the score 2-1 for Luke. They immediately start the second half, getting a little competitive. 

The second half consists of a lot of trash talking and scoring, by the 85th minute the score is 5-5, and well I guess you can say Luke is a little nervous considering he was quite cocky about winning. 

He decides to step up his game and intercepts one of Ashton's passes, sprinting up the field towards the goal. He takes a shot and to his luck, the goalie just misses it. He has scored, it is now 6-5 Luke and the ref has just blown the whistle, signalling the end of the match. 

Ashton just stares at the giant 6-5 score in the middle of the screen, then at Luke.

"Hey ash, you don't actually hav-" Luke starts, but he gets cut off by Ashton pushing him down and straddling him. "A deals a deal" Ashton whispers in Luke's ear before trailing a bunch of kisses and love bites down Luke's neck. Luke let's out a small whimper because he was not expecting that.

Ashton's hands slowly trail their way down Luke's clothed chest, slipping under the hem of his shirt and slowly trailing back up, peeling his shirt off in the process. 

Luke's breathing picks up as Ashton's hand ghosts down his torso and hitches in the back of his throat as he feels a hand over his crotch. Luke involuntarily bucks his hips up and let's out another whimper. 

"Ashton." Luke whines as his friend sucks at his neck while palming him trough his sweatpants. "Ashton please" 

Ashton's hands reach for the top of Luke's sweatpants, pulling them off along with his boxers in one swift motion. Luke is now fully naked in front of his best friend and even though they have seen each other naked on multiple occasions, he can't help but feel a little embarrassed because he is rock hard in front of Ashton, all because of him. 

Ashton straddles Luke's legs and before continuing anything else looks up a Luke. "Are you okay with this?" He asks, his voice a little scratchy. Was Luke okay with this? Hell yes he was. Luke nods his head a little eagerly and Ashton just smirks grabbing the base of Luke's member before licking the head.

Luke let's out a groan while biting his lip hard. Ashton takes some of Luke in his mouth and Luke's hands instantly go down and grab at Ashton's hair. Sure it was a little weird to Luke that his best friend was sucking him off, but he can't help but find it a little hot. He might even want to return the favour.

Ashton starts bobbing his head, gradually taking more and more of Luke into his mouth. Luke let's out a moan as a feels his self hit the back of his friends throat. 

Ashton picks up his pace a little. Determined to pleasure his best friend and bring him closer to the edge he wraps his hand around the part of Luke he can't take in, jerking him off in time with his mouth. 

"Fuck... Ash." Luke moans out. He can feel heat pooling in his stomach. "Ash keep doing that please!" He moans out even louder, getting even closer.

Ashton can't help but moan out a bit due to the words of encouragement he is receiving, sending vibrations through Luke's body.

He doesn't quite know what it was. The fact that his best friend was sucking him off, the vibrations, hearing Ashton moan, or all of the above, but something sent him tumbling over the edge.

"Ashton fuck... I'm gonna..." Was all the warning he got before Luke came down his throat. Ashton moved his vision up at the boy, who was shaking and letting out strings of profanities which seem to go straight to his crotch because fuck, the moaning mess above was all because of him. 

Ashton let's out a little whine and pops off, sitting down cross-legged beside his friend because Ashton was unbelievably hard. 

Luke notices this and sits up (with great difficulty) grabs Ashton's shoulder and in one swift movement, pins him to the bed. Luke leans down and whispers hotly in Ashton's ear. "I think it's time I return the favour yeah?"

Ashton let's out a long groan from this sudden movement. He whimpers and nods as if telling Luke to continue. Luke strips Ashton of his clothes in what seems like record time. He takes in the image in front of him. He's never realized how beautiful his friend is, especially now with his blown hazel eyes and honey hair that is sticking to his face and his nice body. Do friends think if each other this way? Luke's thoughts are interrupted.

"Luuuuke.. P-please do something." Ashton groans bucking his hips up, clearly desperate for some kind of attention. 

Luke quickly grabs Ashton's member in his hands causing a small whimper to leave Ashton's mouth from the contact. He slowly starts moving his hand and leans into his neck sucking love bites all over his neck. He speeds up his movements while detaching his self from Ashton's neck blowing on the new marks he created, Ashton moaning and shivering in response. 

"F-fuck Luke. I'm so close." Ashton moans out. He isn't quite sure what got over him, maybe he just isn't thinking straight, but Luke leans down and plants his lips on Ashton's. He was about to pull away after getting no response when ashton held him there kissing him back. Luke has kissed many people before but nothing has ever felt this way before. 

Ashton let's out a particularly long moan and Luke pulls away just in time to see Ashton's orgasm wash over him. His face is all scrunched together and he is letting out whimpers, moans, and strings of curses and Luke doesn't think he has seen anything hotter. 

Ashton finally comes down from his high and is panting heavily. Luke goes and grabs a towel to clean up the mess they made and then lays down on the bed beside Ashton. 

Ashton turns to face Luke, who was already facing him. Luke looked so pretty with his hair flattened out from his usual quiff and his calm blue eyes were breath taking. Ashton is pretty sure he is even more in love with his best friend, so much he doesn't admit it, because he doesn't want to lose him. 

"Hey Ash?" Luke asks, snapping Ashton out of his thoughts. 

"Yea Luke?" Ashton asks. "Promise you won't hate me for this but I-I think I have feelings for you." Luke says, looking anywhere but at Ashton. 

Ashton doesn't say anything, he just looks at the boy in front of him not quite believing what he heard. However he still decides to lean in, softly kissing Luke. 

"Why would I hate you if I feel the same way?" Ashton say as soon as he pulls away. 

"You feel the same way?" Luke asks in shock. Ashton almost wants to laugh at how oblivious Luke is.

"Luke, I suggested loser gives blowjob like I don't know how it could have been anymore obvious." Ashton says.

Luke nods. "I guess so, because you're shit at FIFA."

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is crap I know. Hope you still liked it even though it was bad :)


End file.
